Resolutions
by WhimsicalWonderland
Summary: It's New Years Eve and the Randoms are setting up for a big party. However, all this talk about 2011 prompts Sonny to reflect on the past year and the hopes she has for the future. Can Chad make her resolutions a reality? Channy oneshot. For Alexa.


**Hi guys! I hope you all had an amazing Christmas holiday and, if you are anything like me, can't wait for New Years. This oneshot was inspired by the spirit of looking back through 2010 and seeing what has happened and how you have grown. This story is dedicated to the talented and dedicated **_**alexatheknight**_**, who got selected as my Secret Santa/Sister (it was a holiday thing we did on the forum), so I really hope she and everyone else enjoys. :)**

**Disclaimer: BUT IT'S THE TIME OF GIVING! GIVE ME SOME SWAC BECAUSE I OWN NOTHING!**

**PS: Sonny and Chad never dated during the course of this year in the story.**

* * *

Resolutions

"Sonny, hurry!" Grady exclaimed, almost losing his balance on the tall ladder. Allison Munroe came rushing into the Prop House, huge box in hand, and set it down on the couch next to where her cast mate was standing.

"What do you need, Grady?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips and looking up at the boy.

He groaned. "This stupid banner won't stay up. Do you have any pins?"

Sonny sat down next to the box and began going through it. She looked for about 30 seconds before shaking her head in defeat. "Nope, sorry."

Grady pouted and proceeded to try to staple it up while Nico held the other end and Zora hung up ornaments in the vents.

"I'm all ready!" They heard a familiar voice exclaim. Sonny turned around to find none other than Tawni Hart standing in the doorway, decked out in a gold ball gown and tiara which read '2011'. "I'm going to ring in this new year with style!"

Sonny laughed and walked over to her friend, picking up the crown off the top of her head. The blonde was quick to snatch it back and place it in her golden locks once more.

"Geez, Tawni." The brunette raised an eyebrow. "We aren't going to a ball; we are having a nice party." She grinned and motioned around at the rather sad attempt to turn their Prop House into a celebration room.

Tawni flipped her curls over her shoulder. "I know, but this party is open to every person on the lot, remember? If a Teen Gladiator comes strolling in looking for someone to hug when that ball drops, I will be the first one he sees!" She threw her arms in the air for emphasis.

Sonny just smiled and shook her head. "Okay, okay, I get it."

"Speaking of outfits, what are you wearing tonight?" Tawni asked, and then quickly caught herself. "Not that I care about how you look."

Sonny just shrugged and looked down at the ground. "I'm not sure. Probably just a sundress or something."

Tawni looked disgusted. "Girl, I've known you for 1 and a half years now. I would have thought some of my common sense would have rubbed off! What's the matter with you?"

The brown-eyed girl in question was about to respond when a perky voice echoed above her.

"Hey, Sonny, sorry to interrupt your fascinating conversation…" Zora called, sarcasm dripping through her words. "But can you please run to the cafeteria and see if they have any tape? We ran out." She held up the empty dispenser for her co-stars to see.

The 17 year old simply nodded. "Sure, Zora."

* * *

On the way to the cafeteria, Sonny couldn't help but thinking how quickly this year had gone. Not to mention everything that happened during the course of 2010.

She and Tawni went to Glendovia, they had a walk-a-thon for books, the casts went camping, So Random got sent to public school, and much, much, more. Sonny couldn't help but crack a smile as she thought about all of this. If this past year was so hectic (yet amazing), there was no reason that 2011 wouldn't be any better.

Sonny was so preoccupied in her thoughts that she didn't notice she was already inside the cafeteria. It was deserted except for one all-too-familiar person leaning up against the fro-yo machine.

"Hey, Sonny." He grinned his signature grin.

Rolling her eyes playfully, she smiled back and walked over to him. "Hi there, Chad."

"So what brings you here? Shouldn't you and the Randoms be setting up for your little 'party'?" He asked, pushing himself off of the yogurt machine and putting air quotes around the word 'party'.

"Well, if you must know, they sent me here to go get tape to hang the decorations." I told him proudly, reminding myself in the process that I had to ask Brenda for the tape rolls.

I began towards the back where the lunch lady normally hung out when Chad grabbed my wrist. I slightly gasped at his touch and looked up into his blue eyes.

He was a little flushed and almost looked like he didn't have anything to say. "So… what's your New Year's Resolution?" Chad blurted out.

Sonny's eyebrows knit together at the sudden random question, but her face turned into a smile nonetheless. "Oh! I want to be able to actually have a fulfilling relationship with a guy. One who accepts me for who I am and loves me anyway." She sighed, going off into her own little fantasy world.

Chad forcefully coughed to snap her out of it. Sonny blinked a few times and laughed.

"So what about you, Cooper? What is it that you want to accomplish in 2011?"

He was about to respond when Brenda came walking out, a stern look on her face. Chad let go of Sonny's wrist (which, ironically, he was still holding all this time) and Sonny rushed over to the lunch lady, remembering why she was here in the first place.

Chad watched in disappointment as the brunette got the tape and turned to leave.

"See you later, Chad!" She exclaimed, disappearing into the hallway.

The blonde sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets, silently telling himself his resolution: _In 2011, I want Allison Munroe to be my girlfriend._

* * *

"This came out looking amazing, guys!" Sonny grinned, twirling around to get a good look at the Prop House, which was all decked out for the evening. A purple gown clung to her body and her hair was pulled up into a bun. She didn't look this way by choice, however; Tawni had forced her into the ensemble with a threat to lock the girl in the broom closet if she didn't comply.

"5 minutes to midnight!" Nico and Grady shouted at the same time, both sitting in front of the large TV ordered especially for tonight.

Surprisingly, a lot of other people from different casts showed up to the party, even a few Falls members.

Although, much to Sonny's secret disappointment, a certain actor wasn't present at the occasion.

"Don't look so sad, Sonny." Tawni nudged her friend. Both girls were standing at the food table. "You are cutting into my pretty bubble. I can't have unhappiness or else the pretty bubble shrinks; we can't have that, Sonny!" **(A/N: Lol.)**

Sonny rolled her eyes and began walking away down through the hall, the sound of the TV less audible but still loud enough to hear.

"Hey, Munroe." A male voice stopped her.

"Chad? I never thought that you would actually be coming to our party." Sonny raised her eyebrow at him, questioning his motives.

He just smirked. "I couldn't miss an opportunity to ring in the New Year with my favorite Random, could I?"

Sonny's features lightened. "I'm your favorite?"

"Of course." Chad ran a hand through his hair. "And I'm pretty sure I've told you that before."

Sonny became confused momentarily until she thought back to when he first said that. "That was under false circumstances." She pointed out; referring to the fact that Chad only called her that for good publicity.

"But this time I mean it." He said, and Sonny noticed both of his eyes sparkling this time. Was he really saying that-

"TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN, SIX!"

They both brought their attention to the screaming coming from the Prop House down the hall.

"You know." Chad said nervously. "It's customary to receive a kiss on New Year's…"

Sonny's eyes widened. He WANTED them to kiss?

"THREE…TWO…ONE…"

Just as the crowd of people shouted 'HAPPY NEW YEAR!', Chad bent down quickly and met his lips with Sonny's. They both melted into the kiss, tuning out the noise coming from a few feet away.

After a good amount of time, they both pulled away. The two stars were breathing heavily, as if just those few seconds knocked the wind out of them.

"Wow." Was all Sonny could utter. Chad was still speechless.

After another couple of seconds, they looked at one another.

"You never did tell me what your resolution was, you know." The brunette grinned as she entwined her fingers with his.

He laughed. "Actually, my resolution can be accomplished right now. Sonny, will you be my girlfriend?" Chad asked shyly.

Sonny squeezed his hand tighter, prompting him to look up at her. "Of course. Happy New Year, Chad."

The blonde boy smiled a genuine smile and pulled his new girlfriend into a hug. "Happy New Year, m'lady."

* * *

**Reading this over, that was kind of bad. xD I honestly wish I could have written something better.**

**I hope you semi-enjoyed it, or at least enjoyed the fluffy Channy. Happy New Year!**


End file.
